


Headache

by InappropriateTimeForHannes



Series: Headache [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, This is really dumb, also hella gay, and i don't write ever so its not even well written self indulgent fluff, but i'm throwing it out to the world anyways, don't look at me, its literally just dumb self indulgent fluff, its trash i'm trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InappropriateTimeForHannes/pseuds/InappropriateTimeForHannes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco has a headache. Jean helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headache

**Author's Note:**

> oh god. so uh, yeah. you know how you'll like think out random scenarios when you're half asleep and go "wow this would make a great fic", but then never actually write it? haha I actually wrote it because I'm trash and jeanmarco fluff is what keeps me going throughout the day. is this a college au????? canon universe???? something else entirely???? nobody knows. this is literally the first time I've written since I was maybe 13(aside from an assignment for English last year that I try not to think about) so its most definitely suck-tastic and I apologize for that.

Marco groaned and flopped back on his bed, hand pressed to his forehead and brow furrowed in pain. He'd been dealing with this awful headache all day and it showed no sign of stopping, no matter how much he begged and pleaded with his brain to end the torture. He looked at the clock and sighed, seeing that Jean would be showing up to study with him any minute now.

 _There's no hope of me concentrating_ , he thought dejectedly. _Maybe I should just cancel._

But oh, how he hated to lose time with Jean, the times he spent with his best friend were something he treasured more than he cared to admit. Sure, the way he thought about the two-tone haired, hotheaded man he spent most of his time with might be described as "hella gay", but it wasn't like that, really! He just sometimes liked to appreciate how cute Jean looked when he was confused, or how his smile sometimes seemed brighter than the sun itself, or how nice his ass wa-

Okay, so it was hella gay. _He_ was hella gay. For Jean. But Jean didn't need to know that! Marco had already come to terms with the fact that Jean "no homo" Kirstchein would never like him like that, and so he was content to enjoy simply being his best friend. Really. It didn't bother him or cause him constant heartache. That would be dumb. So would constantly daydreaming about how nice it would be to kiss Jean and hold his hand and hear him tell Marco he loved hi-

 _bang! bang! bang!_ Marco was startled out of his thoughts, wincing at how the pounding made his head throb.

"Oi, Marco!" came Jean's muffled voice through the door.

"Let me in already!"

 Marco groaned and headed towards the door, determined to make it through the study session somehow. He opened the door to reveal an impatient Jean, whose eyes widened once they landed on Marco.

 "Whoa dude, you look like shit."

Such a way with words, no wonder Marco had fallen for him.

 "Thanks, man. I can always count on you to make me feel better." Marco replied sarcastically, heading back over to sit on his bed and leaving Jean to shut the door behind him.

"What's wrong?" His friend asked, shrugging off his bag and his coat and coming to sit down beside him on the bed.

Marco shrugged his concern off, not wanting to complain. "Eh, just a headache, no big deal."

He flashed Jean a convincing smile, hoping to leave it at that. He had decided he definitely did not want Jean to leave early, headache be damned.

 "Now come on, aren't you here to study? Lets get to work."

-

"Dude, are you sure you're alright?" Jean's concerned words barely registered in Marco's ears.

45 minutes of staring at this textbook and Marco felt ready to fall over and pass out, his eyes watering slightly from trying to read the small print and head throbbing constantly from trying to make sense of what he was reading. Jean's fingers snapping in front of his face made him wince and lean back.

 "Ah, what? Sorry Jean, lost my focus there for a moment." Marco looked down guiltily.

Some best friend he was! Jean had come to him for help and all he could do was space out thanks to this fucking headache.

 "No man, really. Is it still the headache you mentioned?" Jean pulled the textbook from Marco's hands, forcing him to meet Jean's concerned gaze.

 "Ah, maybe? Its not that bad, really!" Marco tried to smile, but ended up with more of a grimace.

"Bullshit. Marco, for the past half hour you've looked ready to fall over. You should've just told me  it was bothering you too badly. Come here." Jean scooted closer to Marco and brought his hands up to either side of Marco's head.

"J-Jean? what are you doing?" Marco stammered out, his eyes widening.

Jean rolled his eyes. "Just relax. I'm helping you."

Marco let out a small gasp as Jean began to rub his temples, slight relief from his headache seeping slowly in as he shut his eyes.

"There," Jean said softly. "Does that help?"

"Mmmm." Marco let out a low hum as his reply.

Jean chuckled at the response. "Here, hold on a minute. This might help more."

 Marco let out a small huff of protest as Jean let go of his head and stood up, refusing to open his eyes because he knew the moment he did the light would assault his eyes and bring his headache back up to full steam. He noticed the light change in the room a moment before Jean sat back down, behind him this time. He was about to ask what Jean was doing when suddenly he felt himself being pulled down by the shoulder, letting out a surprised squeak that Jean would later tease him for. Marco's eyes flew open and he realized _holy shit_ , his head was now resting in Jean's lap, and said man was grinning down at him.

He also realized that when Jean had gotten up he had turned the overhead light off, leaving them in the soft light of the desk lamp across the room.

The third thing he realized was how much better this made his headache, and as Jean began to slowly rub the sides of his head again Marco let out a relieved sigh and closed his eyes.

"Better now?" Jean questioned softly.

 "Thank you." Marco whispered, hardly able to focus on anything other than how much better his head felt, and also maybe the fact that _holy fucking shit my heads in Jean's lap and he's touching it and the lights out and this is better than I could've imagined oh my god._

They sat like that for a little while, Marco's headache growing near nonexistant. He didn't want to mention that though, for fear Jean would stop. Marco started to drift off a bit, and through his sleepy haze noticed jeans fingers slowing a bit. For a few moments he thought Jean was going to stop and get up, so he was caught completely off guard when Jean slowly ran his fingers through his hair. He gasped softly and his eyes flew open, catching the gaze of Jean who froze and blushed, retracting his hand and whispering an apology.

 "N-No!" Marco said a bit too quickly. "You don't have to stop. I was just surprised. Don't stop. Please?" He bit his lip and blushed after the words tumbled awkwardly from his mouth, not meaning to sound so desperate.

 After an awkward moment of just staring at each other Jean slowly placed his hand back on Marco's head, which caused the other man to let out a small sigh and close his eyes. Marco shivered softly as he felt Jeans fingers run slowly through his hair, enjoying the feeling more than he wanted to admit.

Occasionally Jean would scratch his scalp softly and Marco had to bite his lip before he gasped, not wanting to let the embarrassing noise of pleasure slip out. Marco soon lost track of how long they sat there, only brought back to reality when Jean's hands slipped out of his hair and brushed over his face instead. Marco's eyes blinked open and focused on Jean's face above him, and the soft look of concentration in his eyes as he traced his fingers over Marco's features.

Marco's breathing gave an embarrassing hitch as Jeans hands slowly traced his jawline and brushed his neck, and he blushed when Jean's eyes stared down into his. He froze when Jean's thumb brushed his lower lip softly, parting his lips slightly to let out a small breath and finding himself unable to tear away from Jean's gaze.

Marco's heart was racing and his thoughts were going a mile a minute, unable to fully comprehend what was happening and leaving him in a daze. He couldn't read Jean's expression, the other man biting his lip as he gazed down at Marco. Marco felt like he should say something, anything, but he knew he wouldn't be able to properly say anything, it would all come out as a jumbled mess. While these thoughts were going through his head he didn't realize Jean's hands had moved from his face and slowly pulled him up into a sitting position, but suddenly Jean's arms had wrapped around him from behind. Marco couldn't help but gasp as he felt Jeans lips lightly press against his neck, and suddenly he wasn't able to control himself anymore. He turned around in Jean's grip and pressed their lips together, sighing happily as he felt the other man kiss him back. He rested his forehead against Jean's and wound his arms around his neck.

"What just happened..?" Marco whispered against Jean's lips.

 "I have no idea. But I want it to keep happening." Jean mumbled back.

 Marco grinned softly and snuggled up to his best friend. _This is hella gay_. He thought.

He chose not to say this out loud though, instead telling Jean, "Thank you for getting rid of my headache."

Jean smiled at him and let out a breathy laugh. "Thanks for helping me study."


End file.
